


The Gift of Caring

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, M/M, dom!Cain, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Cain takes care of Lucifer after their playtime





	The Gift of Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Free Space on my SPN Kink Bingo Card
> 
> Inspired by my Lucain/Cainifer RP with @truxblooded!! <3

“DADDY!!” Lucifer cried out, his back arching as his hands grabbed the soft rope tying him to the headboard, covering both of them in release.

“Fuck!” Cain swore, fucking Lucifer harder, faster. “Fuck, baby boy!!” He slammed his hand against the headboard as he came deep within Lucifer’s youthful, pliant body as the younger man came down from his high. 

They laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, before Cain slowly sat up. Slipping out of Lucifer, he groaned as he watched his release trickle out of his lover’s well used hole. They had been going at this for most of the night, ever since Lucifer came to him with his collar on and the baby blue rope that he loved to be tied up with. And now, it was time for Cain to take care of Lucifer. For him to show his appreciation of the young man’s submission, to drown him in love and affection. 

He reached up and undid the quick tie tying Lucifer’s hands to the headboard and looked over Lucifer’s skin. Even with his tan, Lucifer was light skinned and bruised easily. He massaged the knots out of his lover’s wrists, peppering his face with kisses. Lucifer smiled and returned as many as he could, lazy and sated.

“Come on, baby boy,” Cain chuckled, slipping his arms under Lucifer’s body and lifting him up bridal style. Lucifer giggled and curled into Cain, head resting on his shoulder. “Let’s get you into a bath and get you cleaned up, then we’ll get some food and drink in you. How are you doing, sweetheart?” 

“So good,” Lucifer sighed, purring as he nestled into Cain’s arms happily. 

“That’s good,” Cain said, his heart light and happy as it always was with his affectionate boyfriend. 

He carried Lucifer over to the tub he had prepared with lavender and menthol bath oils earlier. He had the water scalding hot but by now, it was at that wonderful, warm temperature Lucifer preferred. He still had Lucifer test the water before he gently lowered Lucifer in. 

Lucifer made a delightfully happy cooing noise as he was lowered into the warm water, Cain making sure that Lucifer’s head rested against the bath pillow. He kissed Lucifer’s forehead as he sat down on the edge of the tub and admired Lucifer’s relaxed state. 

Providing aftercare may be Cain’s favorite thing as a Dominant. To be able to take care of his lover after rough play, to bathe them and feed them and make sure they’re hydrated; to massage out sore spots, pepper kisses along skin, and to make sure that they were warm was the best part. He’s had lovers who thought it wasn’t important, or that didn’t want it. But Lucifer ate it up, enjoyed it as much as Cain did. Lucifer was very clingy after their playtimes, and sometimes would sound scared Cain would leave him alone, but Cain never did, at least not for long. Sometimes, he’d have to duck out for food and drink, but that was the extent. Otherwise, he was glued to Lucifer.

Cain picked up a washcloth and gave himself a perfunctory clean up before starting to clean the sweat and cum off of Lucifer. Lucifer purred and arched into the touches, his eyes half closed. 

“No falling asleep in the tub, baby,” Cain chuckled, kissing Lucifer’s nose. Lucifer scrunched his nose and gave a dopey smile that made Cain’s heart melt. He was truly lucky to have such a sweet submissive like Lucifer.

Once Lucifer was clean to Cain’s satisfaction, Cain pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and got up to seek out the fluffiest towels they owned to dry his lover down with. 

Getting Lucifer out of the tub was always a weird sort of battle- Cain wondered sometimes if Lucifer was some sort of human-amphibian hybrid- but regardless, Cain managed to get Lucifer out of the tub and dried down pretty well, Lucifer giggling happily the entire time. He picked Lucifer up and carried him into their bedroom, playfully tossing his lover into the middle of their warm bed. Lucifer shrieked with delight as Cain sat down next to him and pulled the covers over them before beginning to feed his lover bits of fruit and chocolate, making sure Lucifer drank some Gatorade and water in between every few bites. 

By the time the plate of fruit and chocolate was done, Lucifer was yawning and nuzzling into Cain, completely worn out from the night’s activities. Cain smiled and made sure the alarms were set before setting the plate on the nightstand and turning off the soft touch lamp. He slipped down next to Lucifer, the younger man laying his head on Cain’s chest and snuggling happily. 

Cain smiled, his heart full at seeing how loving Lucifer was and feeling as though he fulfilled his duty as a Dominant. He tilted Lucifer’s face up and kissed him sweetly. “Love you, baby boy.” 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Lucifer sighed, his entire body relaxing. Within seconds, Lucifer was asleep, and it wasn’t long before Cain was too, safe and secure in the knowledge that Lucifer was in his arms, where he belonged, and was sated both physically and emotionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
